The Closer Two People Are
by pictureswithboxes
Summary: "Weren't you the one who said that the closer two people are, the more they fight?" Lucy smiled. "Are you saying that Erza and I aren't close?" Mira smirked, putting one of the books back on the shelf.


**Another oneshot for this pairing because they need more fics**

* * *

><p>Mira was once again reorganizing the guild's bookshelves, apparently Makarov wanted the books that were on the top shelves moved to the bottom. She didn't mind reorganizing all the books, it gave her some time away from the ruckus in the guild, silence was certainly golden when it came to Fairy Tail. Though she'd certainly prefer if she didn't have to redo all of her previous work.<p>

"Hi, Mira." Lucy entered the storeroom and looked around. "Are you reorganizing again?"

"The master wanted me to reorganize the books again." Mira replied with a smile.

"You reorganize a lot, don't you?" Lucy sighed as she walked into the main room and started to pull books off of the shelves.

"Only when the master asks me to." Mira said, tossing a couple books onto the table. "He likes to have all the books reorganized every few months."

"That's weird."

"That's the master for you!"

Mira laughed a little before the two of them fell into a comfortable silence. Lucy found herself flipping through some of the more interesting books, some of them even had a few paintings of the guild members when they were younger. Whenever those were recovered, Mira would do her best to explain the story behind each painting, though she would always remind Lucy that it had been years since the event and her memory was fuzzy on the matter.

"Whoa!" Lucy laughed, looking at an older painting. "What is THIS!?"

"Let me see." Mira took the painting before letting out a delicate chuckle.

This wasn't a group painting like most of the others had been. Instead it was only a picture of a young Erza and a young Mirajane, both looking like they had just been spit out of a volcano. The ends of their hair had been scorched and their clothes were torn and burnt. As per usual in pictures from the past, the two girls were giving each other a murderous glare.

"I believe Erza and I got into a fight in the kitchen and ended up destroying a couple ovens." She said after a moment's thought.

"What were you two always fighting about?" Lucy asked. "I've heard a lot of people talking about how you both were always fighting, but never what you fought about…"

"Anything, really." Mira shrugged, glancing down at the painting. "I don't even really remember why I hated her so much if I'm being truly honest…" She paused and looked up at Lucy. "Though I do remember that _I _picked this fight with her. I ate her cake so she'd attack me…"

"You were awful!" Lucy laughed.

"I certainly was." Mira sighed, putting the painting down. "I'm surprised Erza and I get along so well now."

"I know it's not my place, but… why did you both hate each other so much?"

Mira was silent as she considered Lucy's question. "I suppose it was mostly because we saw a lot of ourselves in each other… And neither of us wanted to accept that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we were both very powerful for our age and our competitive natures tended to get the better of us." Mira replied after some thought. "We also had this need to prove ourselves, I'm not completely sure about her, but for a while I felt the need to prove that I belonged in Fairy Tail. I guess the only way I thought I could prove that was by being the strongest wizard at our age." Mira smiled brightly. "In a way, I guess I could thank Erza for always being there when I needed a challenge."

"Weren't you the one who said that the closer two people are, the more they fight?" Lucy smiled.

"Are you saying that Erza and I aren't close?" Mira smirked, putting one of the books back on the shelf.

"Well, you didn't seem like you enjoyed each other…"

"Just because we didn't get along doesn't mean we weren't close."

"What does that mean?"

"Do you and Natsu get along all the time?"

"No…"

"But you both are very close, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"So there you have it." Mira replied with a laugh.

"Exactly how close are you then?"

"We've known each other for a long time."

"Does Erza ever show up at your house uninvited?"

Mira laughed. "No, she's usually invited. I like to cook for someone other than Elfman. Erza's much easier to please, too." Mira put another book away. "All I have to make to please Erza is some cake and she's almost like a happy five year old." Mira's smile widened. "It's not often that I get to see Erza genuinely happy, so cooking for her is definitely a treat for both of us."

"You're really a great friend, Mira." Lucy smiled, putting the last book away.

"Yeah… friend." Mira's smile fell and her cheeks turned red.

"I… uh… I didn't mean to… offend you or anything." Lucy murmured, putting a hand on Mira's shoulder.

"It's fine."

"No, really-"

"It's fine."

Lucy looked up when she heard a pair of heavy footsteps entering the room. Mira didn't need to look up to know who it was, she recognized the footsteps already. And said footsteps made Mira's cheeks redden more than ever before.

"Lucy, Natsu and Happy are looking for you." Erza said, entering the storeroom fully. "They said something about a job for your rent money."

"Oh! Thanks, Erza!" Lucy smiled and ran off. "Bye Mira! Bye Erza!"

"Good luck on your job." Mira called back before looking at Erza. "That was nice of you."

Erza shrugged. "I was heading over anyway." She replied, glancing around the storeroom. "Did you reorganize again?"

"How astute of you." Mira replied with a dry laugh.

Erza's brow furrowed but she said nothing, causing Mira to sigh.

"Lucy found an old painting of the two of us." Mira said calmly, gesturing to the painting that sat on the table.

"I had almost forgotten about this…" Erza replied, a pensive look forming on her face. "If you look closely, you can see Macao and Wakaba keeping us from continuing our fight."

"You're right!" Mira laughed, looking at the painting. "I can't believe we didn't just kick them through the walls."

"I'm sure it was because the master was there."

"It never stopped up before…"

"You're right."

Mira glanced up at Erza and grinned. "We really should have a rematch some time."

"I don't think the city could handle it." Erza replied with a smirk, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Are you coming by for dinner tonight?" Mira asked, putting her hands behind her back and blushing slightly.

"Of course." Erza nodded, folding the painting in half and offering it to Mira. "Will Elfman be there?"

"He's on a job." Mira said taking the painting and looking away. "So I guess I'll just be lonely all week."

"We can't have that, can we…?" Erza murmured.

Their faces drifted toward each other's until they were barely an inch apart. Mira could smell Erza's breath, she'd recently eaten strawberry cake. Probably leftover from the last time she'd eaten over. Before another thought could cross her mind, Mira leaned upward and connected her and Erza's lips.

It was awkward and Erza tensed before relaxing into the kiss. Mira gripped the back of Erza's neck and pulled her closer, playing with some of the loose strands of hair at the base of Erza's neck. They pulled away after almost a minute, both slightly out of breath.

"That was unexpected." Erza murmured, taking a couple steps back.

"Y-yeah." Mira nodded, rubbing the back of her neck.

"It was nice, though." Erza continued, her cheeks bright red.

"R-really nice."

They looked at each other, making awkward eye contact before they both looked away.

"Hey guys." Gray's voice rang out as he walked in. "Have either of you seen Natsu? The idiot was supposed to get me when we were supposed to leave for that job."

"L-last I saw him, he was looking for Lucy." Erza replied, her voice cracking halfway through her sentence as she started to walk toward the door. "I'll come over around seven, if that's alright with you, Mirajane."

"That's f-fine, Erza." Mira nodded, looking over at Gray. "Why don't you check the train station?"

"Are you two okay?" Gray asked, turning to look at Erza, who stood frozen with her hand on the doorknob.

"I'm fine!" Mira squeaked, turning to look at Erza. "Just ironing out some details for tonight…"

"Okay, whatever." Gray shrugged and turned his heel, walking toward the door. "I'd better make sure Natsu hasn't left yet."

"I have to talk to the master about something." Erza said quickly, opening the door for Gray.

"What'd you do?" Gray snickered, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Destroy half a town again?"

Erza rolled her eyes and followed the other wizard out of the storeroom, leaving Mira alone once more. Though this time, she had a dark blush on her cheeks, a huge grin, and the prospect of spending more time with Erza at seven.

"I should get started on the cakes." Mira murmured to herself as she slowly walked toward the door.


End file.
